lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Medifish
Medifish (Viditsanitas sapiens) is a aquatic TF2-nimal from the pugnamedicus family, they are clever and curious creatures that live in water, they usually prefere to stay in deeper areas and, apparently, don't have fixed nests, but they can survive a indefinite amount of time underwater without going to the surface. Medifishes are neutral creatures, they only attack to defend theirselfes from predators and help other peacefull aquatic species, like the Jellyneers (Medifishes heal the Jellyneers while their nest is still being built or still trying to find a better place for the nest). They rarely come out of the water, most of the time is to brethe, but they also like to explore outside. Civilization Since the medifishes are an ancient species they have created a civilization similar to the humans (some say that the medifish civilization exists since the Roman Empire), divided in various social classes. Medifish Knight Medifish Knights are strong warriors, they are always in groups ready to defend the other Medifish classes and the Jellyneer (the link between both species is unknown) from the aquatic predators, they are always using a beam that heals the other Knights's wounds and eventually make the ally stronger, they only attack other species after being attacked, exept for the pyrosharks, the only species that they reconize (some say that friendly pyrosharks were first domesticated by the Medifishes and the families of the domesticated ones are affraid of the Medifish Knights so they "teach" their children to be friendly), so they are attacked first, so is recommended to not fight them. The best Knights recieve a helmet for their good work, some of them also wear items that shown that they were in any the Interspecies War where the Humans and the Medifishes have fought against the strongest enemies known (like Merasmus, The Headless Horseless Horsemann and Monoculus), they even use these helmets after leaving the Medifish Army. Cientists The Medifish Civilization's Cientists are the smartest Medifishes found, after observing the Medibirds they have created a propulsion system, that transfer moviment from one Medifish to another infinitely so they fly, they only fly for a short ammount of time or they die from dehydration, so some of them use adapted clothes that covers their entire body and fill them with water, so that they are always in the water. The Medifish King The Medifish King are the ones that rule the Submersive Coutries, the species know them as kings, but they have a democracy since their last world-wide revolution, but they didn't change the name, since the whole Medifish Civilization become a democracy, there was no need to differenciate the old and the new kings by the name. Their healing device is similar to the civilian's, but is made out of australlium, commonly found on underwater caves. Requiriments Cruzader's crossbow Amputator Kritzkrieg (Knight) Quick-fix (Cientists) Autralium medigun (King Medifish) Stock Medigun (Normal Medifish) Any hat that covers the entire head (Cientists) Any achievment hats exept gibus (Knights or Civilians that left Army) Category:Medic TF2-nimals Category:Aquatic Species